fanfictions_unitefandomcom-20200213-history
Alex Reed Questionnaires
Alex Reed Questionnaire I Alex Reed FC Questionnaire I OC Questionnaire 1) Choose one of your own characters (OC) fan characters (FC). 2) Make them answer the following questions. 3) Then tag three people. Alex and I both refuse tagging people. xP 4) Feel free to add some questions of your own. Alex Reed 1) What gender are you? Female. 2) What is your age? I’m sixteen years old. 3) Do you want a hug? Uh… sure? :D 4) Do you have any bad habits? Er… I lose my temper at times I really shouldn’t. I…can’t stay calm when I’m captured or driven into a corner etcetera and I would love to improve it but I don’t think I can. I…er…have more bad habits but I can’t name them at this moment. You all know that feeling right? You’re lying in bed trying to sleep, and you start thinking about what you should’ve said to someone in an argument, or how you’ll might end up and all your problems come back to you at night and keep you awake and all. That’s when you should ask me, not in the afternoon. 5) What is your favorite food? …I don’t think I really have any… ^^; I’m not picky or fussy or anything, I’ll eat anything quite happily, but there’s too much food I actually liiiike… =o= I do dislike anything that’s really sour or bitter. (Though if the sour stuff is sweetened, like sour candy, I’m fine. ^^) 6) What is your favorite ice-cream flavor? Pecha Berry ice cream flavour please. :3 7) Are you a virgin? …Yes. Not that that’s any of your business though. >_> 8) Have you killed anyone? … …No. Not me. 9) Do you hate anyone? I believe that you can’t truly hate anyone. It’s called strongly disliking someone in my opinion. 10) Do you have any secrets? Most definitely. Everyone has, I guess. 11) What is your favorite season? Spring and autumn. ^w^ 12) Who is your best friend(s)? I consider every Pokémon I capture more less a friend of mine. A friendly acquaintance, at the very least. I’ve got quite a few human friends I can get along with, colleagues, to be specific, as well as Trainer friends. I’d say my best friends are Ben, Crawford, Luana and Lyra though. 13) What are your hobbies? Patrolling, listening to music, reading, spending time outside… You name it. 14) What is your favorite drink? I like Oran Berry Juice, Mago Berry Juice and MooMoo Milk a lot. 15) When is your birthday? December 24th 1996 16) What age did you die? As far as I know, I’m still alive. ;P 17) Are you nice or mean? I consider myself nice, though I’ve got my bitchy moments, honestly. 18) Are you social or shy? Social, I guess. At least more social than shy. 19) What do you think of your parents? They’re amazing, honestly. Not just because they adopted me, mainly because they raised me in a great way. Well, at least I think I’m not a horrible person or anything, you know? 20) What's your weakness? …I’m…not good at talking about me. What my past is like, what my feelings are. Telling people my opinion isn’t my problem or anything. I just…don’t like people asking about me a lot. I don't like talking about my past. 21) How long can you stay under water? I…never really counted or anything. Well, I did. Last time I did that was when I was eight and when I was in the bathtub. I lasted for about half a minute or so, I can’t really remember. Though, if I gotta guess… You know what? Screw guessing. 73 seconds! :’D 22) What do you do on a regular day basis? Regular day, huh? Before the Oblivia Mission, I’d just patrol and look around for Quests and Missions and…yeah, I guess that’s it. You’ve got some spare time of course, as an Area Ranger, so I may have grabbed a book and sat down for an hour and read and then continue patrolling, but that’s about it. 23) Do you love someone? …Still kind of trying to figure it out, to be honest… *rubs the back of her head, blushing slightly* 24) When was the last time you wet yourself? …I was eight years old. A Spinarak was hidden between the flowers in my mom’s flower shop and I was asked to grab a bush when it suddenly popped up. It scared me. …A lot. 25) What's your favorite band? I don’t…really have one, I guess. ^^; I kind of listen to lots of bands and singers and an entire playlist with songs. I don’t really have one favourite band. 26) Ever worn a dress? Yes. 27) Willingly? Yes, though I prefer jeans. I only wear dresses for special occasions. 28) What do you consider fun in the day-time? Sunsets. I love watching sunsets. I think they’re gorgeous. :) 29) At night? …Watching the moon? I think the moon is gorgeous as well, haha. ^-^ 30) Ever kissed anyone? …Yes, but it was really, really stupid and small and it meant totally nothing because I was like, eleven and supposedly someone’s girlfriend and it lasted for like three days. ;w; 31) ...Of the same gender? Nope. 32) It's clear you're gay. rowns> …No, I’m not. 33) What's your favorite thing to touch? Silk, I guess. Silk and water. 34) Anyone loves you? …In the way the questions were asked above, no probably not. W-well, probably the way you love your friends, but…no, not the romantic way. 35) What's your favorite color? Spring green. 36) When was the last time you cried? …Er… I don’t know, really. Not really that long ago…but…er… …next question. 37) Do you have a pet? Twenty-nine Pokémon and a dog, Maya. Officially I own twenty-eight Unown as well, but the Ruins of Alph Research Center is taking care of them. So…If you count the Unown along with my other Pokémon, I have a total of 57 Pokémon. 58 pets if we count Maya, because that was the actual question. 38) What do you want to be when you grow up? I guess I’ll continue being a Ranger for as long as my health lets me. Even if I can’t be a Ranger anymore, I’d want to still do something with Pokémon. 39) Are you crazy? I never saw myself as a crazy person. xP 40) What are you? Human. Nothing more, nothing less. 41) What’s your nickname? …My name itself is quite short: Alex. I get called Al by close friends and Alabama by my mother. *smiles* 42) Do you consider yourself a happy or a down person? Happy. 43) If you were a superhero, you'd be...? I’d be… …Alexinator! ;D 44) Favourite movie? I don’t…really have a favourite movie either… *rubs the back of her head sheepishly* I just watch movies a lot and I love too many movies, I guess. 45) What is your current occupation? Area Ranger Rank 8. 46) Who do you know that bugs you? Nick, ahaha… ^^; 47) What's your favorite song? Same as with bands; I don’t have a favourite song but loads and stuffed in a playlist somewhere far away and I love them. <3 48) Do you consider yourself a warrior? A warrior..? No. 49) Have you 'done it' in the past month? …No. …Isn’t it quite rude to ask something like that in the first place? >_> 50) Ever think about getting married? Often enough. I would love to have a child someday. 51) Have you ever had a sleepover with someone of the opposite sex? Yeah. Well, sort of anyway. The Ranger Base in Vientown isn’t that big, you know..? ^^; 52) When was the first time you 'did it'? I have two reasons to not answer this question. 1) It’s none of your business, and 2) I am a virgin. Like I could’ve said in the last question that was about the same topic. 53) Do you have any piercings anywhere? Nope. Thought of getting my ears pierced one day but I never ended up doing it. 54) Favourite hang-out spot? You know Breeze Hill? The place just above Nabiki Beach that overlooks on the sea and all? That place. It seems to soothe me. I also love sitting on the beach close to Rand’s House and the small bridge that leads to the Wireless Tower, just after you passed Rand's House. 55) Where do you like to eat? Um…the dinner table? 56) Do you like video games? If so, which ones? Meh. I guess they’re alright. I don’t play them a whole lot anymore. 57) Favourite article of clothing: My green t-shirt. It’s so simple I love it. x3 58) Do you floss every night? …I barely floss, actually. 59) Final question. Who do you tag? …What’s a ‘tag’? 60) EXTRA QUESTION: Do you know anybody who died? …quite a few. Alex Reed Questionnaire II 30 Days of Development 1.) Describe your character’s relationship with their mother or their father, or both. Was it good? Bad? Were they spoiled rotten, ignored? Do they still get along now, or no? Alex was adopted by Maria and Christopher Reed when she was two years old from the orphanage in Goldenrod City, Maria being infertile. Alex grew up in Ecruteak City, which was quite close to Goldenrod. Maria Reed is a florist and owns a small shop in Ecruteak, close to the Pokémon Center and their relatively small house. Maria owns several Pokémon, including a Leafeon ♀'', Breloom ''♀, Deerling ♂, Politoad ♂, Wingull ♀'', a Chatot ♂ and an Aipom ♂. Their respective names are Philla, Belinda, Rowan, Kero, Kate, Pan and Jake. Maria’s Pokémon often help her in the flower shop and were her Pokémon on her own short journey through Johto, where she met her husband Christopher. Her starter Pokémon was her Leafeon, an Eevee back then, and evolved into Leafeon by purchasing a small piece of a Moss Rock. Philla is the Pokémon Maria trusts the most. Christopher Reed is a Pokémon Breeder who worked in the Day Care close to Goldenrod. He is also a Pokémon Trainer, originating from Sinnoh and owns several Pokémon, a Staravia ♂, a Luxio ''♀, an Alakazam ♂, a Drifblim ♀'', a Raichu ♂, a Milotic ''♀ and a Togekiss ♂, respectively named Fabian, Carla, Prometheus, Sinistra, James, Vera and Clyde. His starter was Clyde, having received it from his parents, who also were Pokémon Breeders. He trusts Clyde most as well. Alex was adopted by Christopher and Maria in 1998 when she was two years old from the orphanage in Goldenrod City. She happily grew up in Ecruteak and went to a normal school while enjoying the company of her parents’ Pokémon around her. Alex started to get more interested in Pokémon Battles and watched several matches on television. It was obvious she wanted a Starter Pokémon when she was ten years old. Maria being quite protective over her daughter and Christopher being a little more calm, they agreed on letting Alex choose one of the Starter Pokémon in Professor Elm’s lab as soon as she turned ten. The condition was that Alex would call her parents every day and tell them what happened that day, which slowly faded over time and turned into a one time a week phone call by the time she was thirteen years old. Alex wasn’t spoiled much as a child, mainly because she didn’t want a whole lot as a child. Her parents are honest with her and told her she was adopted when she was nine years old. Alex took it surprisingly well and still saw her caretakers as her parents. She loves them a lot and tries to call them frequently as a Ranger, at least once a week. They most certainly get along and try to meet up quite a lot as well, though Alex’s job as a Ranger makes it quite tough. Alex has always been close to her parents and this bond was strengthened when Malia died in Sunyshore’s Gym. Her parents allowed her to go to the Ranger School, concerned about her mental condition and how she took everything. However, Alex was fine and graduated one and a half year after entering the school, becoming an Area Ranger. 2.) What are your characters most prominent physical features? 'Alex’s most prominent features are most likely her scars or her eyes. Prior to her Oblivia Mission, her eyes were definitely her most striking feature, but after she returned from being held hostage by Purple Eyes, she was covered in scars, wounds and bruises, together with two new fears, haphephobia and aquaphobia. Alex is also quite tall, standing at 5.8 feet at the age of sixteen, which is also quite prominent. '''3.) Name one scar your character has, and tell us where it came from. If they don’t have any, is there a reason? '''As mentioned before, Alex has many scars on her body, several from patrolling, but most are from her imprisonment when Purple Eyes had kidnapped her. Alex got several wounds from her torture, Purple Eyes being desperate for information. He was so desperate because if he didn’t give Ed the Thinker the information Ed needed, he would be banished. Alex’s most prominent scar is the one in her neck, going from the left side of her neck from the front to the back. The sole idea of the scar was not to slit Alex’s throat, but to cut the skin lightly enough to create a wound that wouldn’t kill a person, but that would give the idea one would be dying because a) the neck was being slashed and b) the victim had already started developing a sense of Haphephobia. The wound, despite being very shallow, formed into a scar because it was cut open repeatedly, similar to a scab you keep scratching open. '''4.) How vain is your character? Do they find themselves attractive? ' Alex is far from vain when it’s on a normal day of work. She doesn’t wear any sorts of make-up because it ends up getting in her way/getting all screwed up after a while because of her activities. She doesn’t mind getting dirty at all and does anything to help. On more casual days, Alex occasionally wears a little bit of make-up, but only when she plans to head out somewhere. On special occasions though, she purposely wears make-up and makes an effort to look good. Special occasions being things like weddings, anniversaries, big birthday parties etc. (Emphasis on ‘big’, because if it’s a close friend, she usually doesn’t wear make-up, ‘cause, you know, they’re close. xP) Other than that, Alex doesn’t really care what she looks like, nor is she very fussy over her clothing. '5.) What’s your character’s ranking on the '[http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kinsey_scale '''Kinsey Scale?] Alex is heterosexual, but she has strong feelings of friendship towards her male as well as female friends as well, sooooo…I’ll just give her a scale 1 out of six, 0 being exclusively heterosexual and 6 being exclusively homosexual, just to be sure. ;; Though I also think that it’s more like 0,5 and not 1, IF she turns out to not be a full 100% heterosexual, but hey, Kinsey Scale. xD 6.) Describe your character’s happiest memory. ''' Most likely receiving Spirit, at the time a Chikorita, or hearing that she was allowed to become a Pokémon Trainer. '''7.) Is there one event or happening your character would like to erase from their past? Why? Alex sees all the things she’s been through as life lessons, not as things she should forget. It doesn’t mean that she doesn’t want to forget them, however. 8.) Day of Favorites! What’s your character’s favorite ice cream flavor? Color? Song? Flower? '''Favourite Ice Cream Flavour: Pecha Berry Favourite Colour: Spring Green. Favourite Song: anything instrumental, preferably piano or guitar. Favourite Flower: Orchid '''9.) Who does your character trust? Alex trusts very few people in her eyes, but she’s starting to open up to more people around her. More specifically, the people she calls friends. The people she really trusts are Leanne and Rand, having acted like family when she really needed him, Ben, Nema, Wendy and Barlow. 10.) Can you define a turning point in your character’s life? Multiples are acceptable. Answers will be added later~ ;D 11.) Is there an animal you equate with your character? None at the moment. 12.) How is your character with technology? Super savvy, or way behind the times? Letters or email? ''' '''13.) What does your character’s bed look like when he/she wakes up? Are the covers off on one side of the bed, are they all curled around a pillow, sprawled everywhere? In what position might they sleep? 14.) How does your character react to temperature changes such as extreme heat and cold? 15.) Is your character an early morning bird or a night owl? ' '''16.) Are there any blood relatives that your character is particularly close with, besides the immediate ones? Cousins, Uncles, Grandfathers, Aunts, et cetera. Are there any others that your character practically ''considers ''a blood relative? ' '''17.) What’s your character’s desk/workspace look like? Are they neat or messy? 18.) Is your character a good cook? What’s their favorite recipe, whether they’re good or not? (Microwave mac-and-cheese applies.) 19.) What’s your character’s preferred means of travel? ''' '''20.) Does your character have any irrational fears? 21.) What would your character’s '''[http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Cutie_mark '''cutie mark]' be?' 22.) If your character could time travel, where would they go? 23.) Is your character superstitious? ''' '''24.) What might your character’s ideal romantic partner be? 25.) Describe your character’s hands. Are they small, long, calloused, smooth, stubby? 26.) Second day of favorites! Favorite comfort food, favorite vice, favorite outfit, favorite hot drink, favorite time of year, and favorite holiday. ''' '''27.) Pick two songs that describe your character at two different points of their life, and explain why you chose them. 28.) If your character’s life was a genre, what would it be? 29.) How does your character smell? Do they wear perfume or cologne? ''' '''30.) And finally: Write a letter to your character, from yourself. I will be filling in one question per day on this questionnaire, meaning that I'll be updating this questionnaire at least once a day. It's called 30 Days of Development after all. xP Creator User:Pokemon Ranger Alex: Everyone wants their dreams to come true. Just remember that nightmares are dreams too... 19:00, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Category:Memes